kedumimfandomcom_he-20200216-history
ויקי-קדומים לשבוע פרשת ואתחנן - שבת נחמו
[http://youtu.be/ZxFIePVpYC4 הקש וצפה בלאטמה - שהגיע זה עתה] הרב ישראל רוזן קשר בין פרשת השבוע - פרשת ואתחנן - לבין אירוע השבוע בגליון שבת בשבתו וכך הוא כתב [http://www.zomet.org.il/?CategoryID=160&ArticleID=5903 מדוע אינני מתחבר למחאה החברתית בהובלתה הנוכחית?] "ערים גדולות וטובות אשר לא בנית ובתים מלאים כל טוב אשר לא מלאת ובורות חצובים אשר לא חצבת, וזיתים אשר לא נטעת, ואכלת ושבעת" (ו,י-יא) הפסוק שצוטט מפרשתנו מייצג יפה את שאיפות 'המעמד הבינוני' במחאה החברתית הנוכחית נגד הממשלה: דיור בר-השגה ("ערים גדולות וטובות"), רמת חיים נאותה ("בתים מלאי כל טוב") ופרנסה טובה ורחבה ("בורות חצובים וזיתים"). אמנם ההקשר בפרשתנו הוא גמול על הורשת הארץ "אשר נשבע לאבותיך", והוא מותנה ב"פן תשכח את ה'", אך יש בפסוקים אלו כדי ללמדנו מהם אתגרי העם ושאיפותיו הטבעיות לאחר מלחמת ההורשה המתמשכת ותלאות ההתיישבות וההתנחלות של 'דור המייסדים'. מדוע אינני מתחבר למחאה החברתית בהובלתה הנוכחית? מהפכה למי? השורות הבאות נכתבות לאור כותרות מוצאי-שבת על "שליש מליון מפגינים" בשורה של הפגנות "שלא נראו כמותן בישראל". אינני יודע האם בעת קריאת השורות, בעוד כשבוע, הגל יתרחב או יתכווץ, ובעיקר האם הדרישות יתנווטו לאפיק בר-השגה. ברגעי כתיבת השורות מתבלטות קריאות עממיות ל"שידוד מערכות כללי", ל"מהפכה מן היסוד", תוך כדי קביעה כי אנו ניצבים בפני "רגע הסטורי" ו"מה שיהיה כאן במדינה זה לא מה שהיה לפני 14 ביולי 2011", וכיוצא בהנפת דגלים רמים ונישאים הנעים ונדים ברוח ללא כיוון מוגדר. אמת, ללא ספק יש על מה למחות ויש סיבות טובות לדרוש שינוי במדיניות הכלכלית שתיטיב עם שכבות הביניים ומטה; מצוקת הדיור היא הדרישה המובלטת, ובצידה עלות החינוך מן המעון ועד לאוניברסיטה. ועמהם יוקר המחיה ומוצרי החלב, והדלק והשיחות הסלולאריות (והנסיעות לחו"ל) והרשימה מן הסתם עוד תתרחב ותתנפח. חיצי מטרה נוספים מכוונים כלפי מעלה; לעבר 'שכר הבכירים', כלפי 'העשירונים העליונים' וכנגד גורפי הון-שלטון ו'טייקונים'. 'על הדרך' מושחזים גם חיצי רוחב, כדרכה של כל 'מהפכה', כלפי המתנחלים והחרדים ה'בולעים' את שומן התקציב ונושאים באחריות עקיפה למצוקה החברתית. למרות כל הצידוקים והסיבות הטובות אני חש שאינני מתחבר למחאה זו כפי שהיא מובלת ומנווטת. כשאני קורא ושומע שחלק ממוביליה מזוהים עם תנועות שמאל פוליטיות, אני נרתע משיתוף פעולה. כשאני קורא ושומע כי סופרים זמרים ואמנים, המכונים משום מה 'אנשי רוח', מן הזן הידוע והמוכר מחזיקים את המיקרופון החברתי - אני מקבל חלישות הדעת. באזני השמאלית אני כבר שומע בת-קול עמומה של דוברי המוחים למען 'צדק חברתי לערביי ישראל ופלשתין'. יתכן שעד עת קריאת השורות דרישה זו תוצג על השולחן, ובעוצמה ניכרת. אגב, האם מנווטי 'המהפכה החברתית העממית' מוכנים לכלול דיור בר-השגה, ומקורות תעסוקה, המותאמים גם לחרדים? ומה עם השוכנים מזרחה לקו הירוק? זהירות: השתלבות מימין - אני מבין את הזדהות 'מועצת ישע' עם ה'מהפכה החברתית'; אני מאמין שהצטרפות זו היא כנה ולא רק טקטית, כמעשה גורמים פוליטיים נוספים הבוחשים בקדירה בגלוי וקוראים להפלת הממשלה. אני מקוה בכל לב שתנועות חברתיות רבות המזוהות עם הימין - ויש המון כאלו - ישתלבו בה, ואולי נזכה ללכידות עממית של ימות המשיח. למעשה, אבן הבוחן לכנותה של המחאה, האם היא חברתית או פוליטית, היא היכולת לאפשר את הובלתה בשילוב זרועות שמאל-ימין. מסופקני וחוששני, ולבי לוחש לי שנסיון זה יכשל. האם יתרחש נס? חזרנו שוב לשאלת 'סדר היום הלאומי' - האם 'פוליטי' ו'חברתי' יעלו בקנה אחד? כ'מעלה גרה' אשוב לנושא שהעליתיו במדור זה לפני שבועיים, בדברים שכתבתי ליום השנה לפטירת הרב עמיטל זצ"ל; קראתי לבסס ולהפגין 'ימין חברתי' (דרוש אדמו"ר!) ולא לאפשר מצב שבו 'הצדק החברתי' מזוהה עם השמאל הפוליטי. אין למוסכמה זו שום צידוק, והמיגזר הימני המובהק, ההתנחלות הדתית-לאומית, משופע בתשומת לב חברתית בתחומי החינוך, קליטת עליה, ארגוני חסד, סולידאריות, תרומה לציבור ובכלל. עדיפות לאומית בתחום הדיור, שזו המצוקה העיקרית, אני מציע לממשלת ישראל להתלבש על הנושא בנדיבות רבה, אך תוך כדי הכרזה על איזורי 'עדיפות לאומית'. כריכת 'ימין' עם 'חברה' מחייבת היבטים לאומיים גם בנושאים חברתיים. מה יותר פשוט ומתבקש מאשר לבנות ולבנות ולבנות ולסבסד ולסבסד באיזורי עדיפות לאומית. מפת העדיפות הלאומית היא בראש וראשונה בפריפריה ומעבר לקו הירוק. האם 'המהפכה החברתית' תתנגד למגמה זו? ומילה אחרונה בתחום הדיור; ויכוח מר ניטש בין בית המשפט העליון לבין העם היהודי בקשר לחוקיות ייעוד שטחי בניה ומגורים על אדמות הקרן הקיימת לישראל ליהודים בלבד. אם נושא זה ימשיך להיות מוכרע בבג"צ, ולא בכנסת, בדרכי חקיקה, אני צופה חזות קשה למדינה היהודית, הן מבחינה פוליטית והן מבחינה חברתית. (נכתב במוצ"ש דברים) לפרשת ואתחנן thumb|ימין|משה רבינו הוכית את בני ישראל ואמר להם בפרשת ואתחנן:"וְזֹאת הַמִּצְוָה, הַחֻקִּים וְהַמִּשְׁפָּטִים, אֲשֶׁר צִוָּה יְהוָה אֱלֹהֵיכֶם, לְלַמֵּד אֶתְכֶם--לַעֲשׂוֹת בָּאָרֶץ, אֲשֶׁר אַתֶּם עֹבְרִים שָׁמָּה לְרִשְׁתָּהּ" המקור: ציור משנת 1907 - Moses Pleading with Israel, as in Deuteronomy 6:1-15, illustration from a Bible card published 1907 by the Providence Lithograph Companyפרשת ואתחנן היא הפרשה השנייה בספר דברים. היא נפתחה בבקשתו של משה רבינו:"וָאֶתְחַנַּן, אֶל-ה' בָּעֵת הַהִוא, לֵאמֹר. ה' אלוקים...". תרגם יונתן בן עוזיאל:"אבקש רחמים מלפניך ה' אלוקים". ומהי בקשתו של משה רבינו (בשבוע בו חל תשעה באב :"אֶעְבְּרָה-נָּא, וְאֶרְאֶה אֶת...הָהָר הַטּוֹב הַזֶּה, וְהַלְּבָנֹן. ויונתן בן עוזיאל תרגם:"ההר הטוב הזה, שבו תבנה עיר ירושלים, והר הלבנון שבו עתיד לשכון השכינה" (התרגום לעברית לפי : אלתר טובי' וין בספרו יין הטוב). והמקרא סיפר כי בקשתו של משה רבינו הוגשה בעבר והתשובה כבר ניתנה:"וַיֹּאמֶר ה' אֵלַי, רַב-לָךְ--אַל-תּוֹסֶף דַּבֵּר אֵלַי עוֹד, בַּדָּבָר הַזֶּה. ובצל ההחלטה המצערת אנו נקרא את פרשת השבוע. הפרשה עסקה בנושאים הבאים: # עתיד עם ישראל לאחר עידן משה רבינו - הקב"ה אמר למשה:"וְצַו אֶת-יְהוֹשֻׁעַ, וְחַזְּקֵהוּ וְאַמְּצֵהוּ והוא הבטיח את עתידו של העם:"וְאַתֶּם, הַדְּבֵקִים, בַּה', אֱלֹהֵיכֶם--חַיִּים כֻּלְּכֶם, הַיּוֹם . ואילו על בני ישראל שלא נוכחים כתב פרשן המקרא חזקוני כי כל איש אשר הלך אחרי בעל פעור השמידו, אפילו היה מבין באי ארץ ישראל שנאמר:"וַיְהִי כַאֲשֶׁר-תַּמּוּ כָּל-אַנְשֵׁי הַמִּלְחָמָה, לָמוּת--מִקֶּרֶב הָעָם . # מעמד הר סיני - מה שנמסר לבני ישראל אמור להיות :"...חָכְמַתְכֶם וּבִינַתְכֶם, לְעֵינֵי הָעַמִּים" . אך למרות היתרון שיהיה לעם אם ישמרו על התורה, משה רבינו צפה את העתיד:"וְנוֹשַׁנְתֶּם בָּאָרֶץ; וְהִשְׁחַתֶּם" ובתקווה להשפיע על העם בעתיד הוא הזהיר:"וְהֵפִיץ ה' אֶתְכֶם, בָּעַמִּים; וְנִשְׁאַרְתֶּם, מְתֵי מִסְפָּר, בַּגּוֹיִם, אֲשֶׁר יְנַהֵג ה' אֶתְכֶם שָׁמָּה. ובסוף תגיע הגאולה:"בַּצַּר לְךָ--וּמְצָאוּךָ, כֹּל הַדְּבָרִים הָאֵלֶּה; בְּאַחֲרִית, הַיָּמִים, וְשַׁבְתָּ עַד-ה' אֱלֹהֶיךָ, וְשָׁמַעְתָּ בְּקֹלוֹ. פרש:"יָדַעְתָּ הַיּוֹם, וַהֲשֵׁבֹתָ אֶל-לְבָבֶךָ" :"דע זאת, והשב אל לבך:בשמים ממעל ועל הארץ מתחת, בשמים העליונים והארץ התחתונה". # גיבוש ההתנחלות בעבר הירדן - משה רבינו בחר את ערי מקלט וקבע את גבולות ההתנחלות של השבטים בעבר הירדן המזרחי. פרשן המקרא ספורנו כתב:"וַיִּירְשׁוּ אֶת-אַרְצו. אַחַר שֶׁכָּבְשׁוּ אֶרֶץ נושָׁבֶת, שֶׁיָּכְלוּ לְקַיֵּם בָּהּ הַמִּצְות וְאֵין מַחֲרִיד, הואִיל לְבָאֵר אֶת הַתּורָה וְהַמִּצְוָה וּלְהַזְהִיר עֲלֵיהֶם. # מתן לוחות הברית - משה רבינו מציין כי:"לֹא אֶת-אֲבֹתֵינוּ, כָּרַת ה' אֶת-הַבְּרִית הַזֹּאת (שרובם מתו במדבר): כִּי אִתָּנוּ,אֲנַחְנוּ אֵלֶּה פֹה הַיּוֹם כֻּלָּנוּ חַיִּים." ואנוכי:" פָּנִים בְּפָנִים, דִּבֶּר ה' עִמָּכֶם בָּהָר--מִתּוֹךְ הָאֵשׁ. ורש"י פרש:"פנים בפנים -אמר ר' ברכיה: כך אמר משה: אל תאמרו אני מטעה אתכם על לא דבר, כדרך שהסרסור עושה בין המוכר ללוקח, הרי המוכר עצמו מדבר עמכם". # הבטחת עתיד העם - אחרי מעמד הר סיני העם חרד:"וְעַתָּה, לָמָּה נָמוּת, כִּי תֹאכְלֵנוּ, הָאֵשׁ הַגְּדֹלָה הַזֹּאת; אִם-יֹסְפִים אֲנַחְנוּ, לִשְׁמֹעַ אֶת-קוֹל ה' אֱלֹהֵינוּ עוֹד--וָמָתְנוּ . אך הקב"ה הבטיח את עתידו של העם:"וּלְמַעַן, יַאֲרִכֻן יָמֶיךָ...אֲשֶׁר יִיטַב לְךָ, וַאֲשֶׁר תִּרְבּוּן מְאֹד: כַּאֲשֶׁר דִּבֶּר ה' אֱלֹהֵי אֲבֹתֶיךָ, לָךְ--אֶרֶץ זָבַת חָלָב, וּדְבָשׁ. וספורנו פירט:"לְמַעַן תִּחְיוּן וְטוב לָכֶם. כְּדֵי שֶׁתִּחְיוּ חַיֵּי עַד בְּאפֶן טוב וּמְאֻשָּׁר.וְהַאֲרַכְתֶּם יָמִים בָּאָרֶץ אֲשֶׁר תִּירָשׁוּן. וְשֶׁתִּקְנוּ אותו אֲרִיכוּת יָמִים לְעולָם שֶׁכֻּלּו אָרךְ, בִּהְיותְכֶם בָּאָרֶץ בְּלִי צַעַר וּבְאֵין מַחֲרִיד וּמונֵעַ.איזו הבטחה ! # שמע ישראל - הפרשה המיוחדת במינה, הנאמרת:"בְּשִׁבְתְּךָ בְּבֵיתֶךָ וּבְלֶכְתְּךָ בַדֶּרֶךְ, וּבְשָׁכְבְּךָ וּבְקוּמֶךָ" . ובה אנו צוונו על חינוך הילדים:"וְשִׁנַּנְתָּם לְבָנֶיךָ, וְדִבַּרְתָּ בָּם". רש"י פרש:"לבניך -אלו התלמידים. מצינו בכל מקום שהתלמידים קרויים בנים, שנאמר בנים אתם לה' אלוהיכם, ואומר בני הנביאים אשר בבית אל, וכן בחזקיהו שלמד תורה לכל ישראל וקראם בנים שנאמר בני עתה אל תשלו. וכשם שהתלמידים קרויים בנים, שנאמר בנים אתם לה' אלוהיכם, כך הרב קרוי אב, שנאמר אבי אבי רכב ישראל וגו': # אזהרה מהמגע עם הגויים - בני ישראל הצטוו:"הַחֲרֵם תַּחֲרִים אֹתָם, לֹא-תִכְרֹת לָהֶם בְּרִית וְלֹא תְחָנֵּם. וְלֹא תִתְחַתֵּן, בָּם. הרמב"ן כתב כי לא תוכל כלתם מהר -יבטיח שהשם יכריתם כלם, וישלח בהם את הצרעה להאביד הנשארים והנסתרים והנה כלם יאבדו, אבל אמר שלא יכלה אותם במלחמה ביום אחד ולא שיגרשם מן הארץ בשנה אחת פן תהיה הארץ שממה ורבה עליך חית השדה. והוסיף עוד להבטיח שלא יהיו אלה הנשארים רובם, אבל השם יהומם מהומה גדולה ורובם יאבדו ביד ישראל. וכן אמר : הוא ישמידם והוא יכניעם לפניך והורשתם והאבדתם מהר, שיאבדו רובם במהרה, לא שיכלו, עד אשר תפרה ונחלת את הארץ. הערות שוליים(ראו בקישור להלן) * עוד על פרשת השבוע פרשת ואתחנן לילות שומרון 300px|thumb|ימין|הדרך אל החאו לילות שומרון-ט"ו באב- מהו סודו של החג שנשתכח?" ההרצאה מתקיימת ב"חאן לבונה"- חאן עתיק יומין, למרגלות המעלה הקדום. החאן יושב בשולי עמק לבונה, מוקף בוסתנים, ולצידו מפכה מעיין קטן. בחאן וסביבתו התרחש חג הבנות שבשילה (שופטים כא), וסיפורו של "פסל מיכה" (שופטים יט) על ההרצאה- "וַיֹּאמְרוּ הִנֵּה חַג ה' בְּשִׁלוֹ מִיָּמִים יָמִימָה... וַיְצַוֻּ אֶת בְּנֵי בִנְיָמִן לֵאמֹר לְכוּ וַאֲרַבְתֶּם בַּכְּרָמִים. וּרְאִיתֶם וְהִנֵּה אִם יֵצְאוּ בְנוֹת שִׁילוֹ לָחוּל בַּמְּחֹלוֹת וִיצָאתֶם מִן הַכְּרָמִים וַחֲטַפְתֶּם לָכֶם אִישׁ אִשְׁתּוֹ מִבְּנוֹת שִׁילוֹ וַהֲלַכְתֶּם אֶרֶץ בִּנְיָמִן"... החג המפורסם בו יצאו בנות שילה לחול בכרמים, מוזכר לראשונה בסוף הסיפור הטראגי של פילגש בגבעה. אולם חג זה, לא הומצא בסיפור זה, אלא כבר היה- "מימים ימימה"... נהוג במשך שנים בעם ישראל. נצא למקום בו התרחש החג, בעמק לבונה, וננסה להבין את הרקע להיווצרותו של חג זה, ואת הקשר המיוחד שלו לשבט אפריים. נראה, שבתקופה שישב עם ישראל בארצו, ועיבד את אדמתו, לחג זה הייתה חשיבות רבה והוא היה כעין "רגל רביעי"- בו עלו לרגל. מה הקשר לכרמים? מדוע חג זה נתייחד לבנות? מה הקשר לתפילת חנה ולעלי שחושב אותה לשיכורה?- ננסה לענות על השאלות בסיור ובהרצאה. חלקת השדה מרכז סיור ולימוד אלון מורה * עוד על החאן הקש וקרא לליל ט"ו באב - יום חמישי בארגון מדרשת גופנה 650px|thumb| לרגל טו באב, אנו מזמינים את כל הרווקים/ות לטיול בין ערביים נפלא, ביום ראשון, ערב ט"ו באב, (14.8.11) בין מעיינות נחליאל לכרם אביה ובסופו ערב שירה לטובת המחוללות בכרמים. הטיול מיועד לצעירים (20-35) או צעירים ברוחם (35-120), למופע השירה ולארוחת הערב כולם מוזמנים (גם נשואים). הזדרזדו להירשם כדי להבטיח את מקומכם (מקומות מוגבלים)! פרטים נוספים בקובץ המעודכן מצורף או אצל שני: 0503-913999. בברכה, אהרן טבגר מדרשת הרי גופנא 050-6432180. הגרוש מגוש קטיף החץ על המקום המשוער של נוה דקלים תבנה ותכונן אין כמו השבוע, שש שנים לגירוש מגוש קטיף כדי לעורר הזדהות בין חלקי העם היושב בציון. פתאום הפגנות בזכות צ.ה.ל. אין פעילות נגד מאחזים ונגד בנייה (עד לרגע זה). היס"ם והשב"כ ממלאים את תפקידם נגד אוייבי המדינה. חבל רק שהם היו צריכים להופיע כדי להסיט מאיתנו את כוחות הבטחון. "רצועת עזה" בכותרות. היא לא תעלם: לא ברעידת אדמה (האזור הוא המחוסן ביותר בארץ מפני אפשרות זאת לפי המכון הגאולוגי) ולא בפצצה אטומית (שרוח מצוייה תעביר את הנשורת לצפון הנגב עד ירושלים). עלינו לחיות עם תושבי עזה והפתרון היחידי לטווח ארוך יהיה כיבושה ויישוב הפליטים הערבים בתחומה. שטחה חשוף, כלי שמראה גם המפה. ואפשר ליישב בה את כל הפליטים המצויים בה. רק כך תפתר הבעיה: חידוש יישוב גוש קטיף ויישוב הפליטים הערבים. | שלום לכם משפחה יקרה, 200px|thumb|ימין|בית בכפר דרום - בטרם נהרס - צילם:דניאל ונטורה בימים אלו ממש לפני 6 שנים יצאנו מבתינו אל החום הגדול, ישבנו באוהלים קטנים מוכספים, הזענו והרגשנו שאנחנו עושים כל מה שאנחנו יכולים כדי להגן על בתינו, על אדמתנו, על ארץ-ישראל. בימים אלו ממש יוצאים עשרות ומאות אלפים (תלוי את מי שואלים) מבתיהם אל החום הגדול, אל הלחות הבלתי נסבלת ויושבים באוהלים קטנים ומוכספים. הם עושים מהפכה. הם משנים את סדר היום של כולנו. הם נאבקים על הבית. אני מאמינה להם הייתי שם, דיברתי איתם. בחלקם נשמעו מאד אמיתיים וכנים. בימים אלו ממש לפני 6 שנים, נאבקנו עם ילדינו בתוך טיולונים קטנים ומרופטים, איך אמרו לנו "איזה ניצול ציני לקחת ילדים שישתתפו במאבק" או בלשוננו "על גב ילדינו". בימים אלו ממש היום, צועדות נשים וטף בתוך עגלות יפות, ברחובות ירושלים ותל-אביב כי זה "חינוך לדמוקרטיה". בימים אלו ממש לפני 6 שנים, הפגנו בצמתים, ברחבת הכותל (רבבות), בכיכרות, ניסינו לחסום כבישים, נעצרנו, חטפנו מכות, הושפלנו, כאבנו והתקשורת ... בימים אלו ממש אמש שבת והמשכה במוצאי שבת, קול ששון וקול שמחה, קול שירה וקול זמרה – העם החליט צדק חברתי. והתקשורת והעם חד הם. גוף אחד שהחליט צדק חברתי. ואני אומרת לכם, המחאה צודקת, יש הרבה עוול במדינה, יוקר המחיה עולה, החיים ממש קשים. הכל נכון. אני לא יכולה לשכוח ולצערי גם לא לסלוח (תכונה לא טובה ולא רצויה) לאלו ממדינת תל-אביב ולכל אלה שנאלמו דום ועמדו מנגד בקיץ החם והלוהט של 2005 ולא עצרו לדקה את חייהם כשאחיהם גורשו מבתיהם. אני לא יכולה לשכוח ולצערי גם לא לסלוח על השקט, הבילויים בארץ ובחו"ל, על חגיגות הכליזמרים, פסטיבל המחולות בכרמיאל ועוד ועוד אירועים תרבותיים מהנים ומשמחים, בזמן ש - 10,000 יהודים, אזרחים נאמנים, גברים, נשים וטף, גורשו מבתיהם שנבנו ע"י ממשלת ישראל. אזרחים טובים וצנועים שתרמו למדינה מבחינה כלכלית, ביטחונית, וציונית שמסרו נפשם על הארץ הזו. בימים אלו ממש באו 10 המרגלים למשה והוציאו דיבת הארץ רעה והעם האמין להם כי "העם רוצה צדק חברתי" וישבו ובכו באוהליהם. אמר רבי יוחנן: אותו יום תשעה באב היה. אמר להם הקב"ה: "אתם בכיתם בכייה של חינם ואני קובע לכם בכייה לדורות". (מסכת תענית) אני בוכה ומאנה להינחם על העוול הנורא שנעשה לאחיי ואחיותיי, לפני שש שנים ורבים מאד לא זוכרים ולא אכפת להם, אני בוכה על כך שהיינו מעטים ולא ספרו אותנו, אני בוכה כי חלק מאלו שנאבקים על הבית רוצים להוציא אותי מהבית, אני בוכה כי זה מה שנותר לי ומתפללת לה' שיציל אותנו מעצמנו. אכן הגיע הזמן לתיקון גדול גם מצידי. תיקון על הכעס המתפרץ במיוחד בימים אלו מול המראות שכולנו רואים ושומעים. אני מודה, זה מאד קשה לי. אני מנסה לנחם עצמי בידיעה כי כל מה שהקב"ה עושה הכל לטובה. ואני מחכה לטובה, אני מחכה לימים טובים בהם הערבות ההדדית תהיה אמיתית ועם ישראל ישכון לבטח באשר הוא. בכאב גדול מאד, שושנה שילה משכן קבע לישיבת נוה דקלים 250px|thumb|ימין|ישיבת נוה דקלים שנחרבה בגוש קטיף 250px|thumb|ימין|הישיבה היום באשדוד תומר ניר באתר סרוגים כתב על בניית משכן קבע לישיבת נוה דקלים - לאחר שעברה את גרוש ימית בסיני וגרוש שני מגוש קטיף, ישיבת ההסדר "נווה דקלים" יוצאת למרכז בניית משכן קבע בעיר אשדוד. השבוע, בעקבות משא ומתן ואישור התוכניות על ידי מנהלת תנופה, פורסם המכרז לבנייה אשר יוביל להקמת הקמפוס תוך 3 שנים. ישיבת ההסדר "נווה דקלים" מציינת השבוע שש שנים לעקירה מגוש קטיף. הישיבה אשר הוקמה לראשונה בימית, וגורשה משם במסגרת הסכמי "קמפ דייויד", הוקמה מחדש לאחר גרוש ימית בנווה דקלים בשנת 1984, במבנה שבלט בצורת המגן דוד שלו. בפעם השנייה גרושה הישיבה במסגרת תוכנית ההתנתקות, כשלאחר עקירתה מגוש קטיף, החליטו בישיבה להמשיך את הלימוד והעשייה מהעיר אשדוד מתוך רצון להתחבר לעם ישראל ולחשוף אותו לדרך חיים של אנשי גוש קטיף. מאז הגרוש מנווה דקלים, שוכנת הישיבה בקרוונים בעיר אשדוד אשר נרכשו על ידי עיריית אשדוד. פרויקט הבניה החדש בהיקף של כ-6,000 מ"ר מוערך בעשרות מיליוני שקלים ויכלול בית מדרש, כולל, כיתות לימוד, ספרייה, חדר אוכל ומטבח, משרדים, מגורי תלמידים ומגורי צוות. המבנים החדשים צפויים להבנות תוך שלוש שנים ויתנו מענה לכ-220 תלמידים. שלמה ונחוצקר מנהל ישיבת ההסדר נווה דקלים מסביר כי מאז עקירתם מגוש קטיף מנהלים אנשי הישיבה משא ומתן מייגע מול מנהלת סל"ע – כיום תנופה על סטנדרט, עלויות והיקף הבניה. ונחוצקר מוסיף כי : "אנו מודים ומברכים את כל התומכים אשר סייעו לנו להוציא מכרז זה לפועל. אנו תפילה לבורא עולם שיטע בנו את הכוחות הנדרשים להמשיך לפעול, לחנך, ללמד ולהפיץ את תורת ארץ ישראל בעיר אשדוד". בצל הגירוש מגוש קטיף thumb|ימין|צילם:מיכאל יעקובסון [http://wp.me/pS9cH-hpM המקור: סיבוב בקיבוץ רעים 2010] הפעולה הצבאית של שייטת 13 נגד שיירת הספינות לעזה הביא את לידי המחשה נוספת את העיוולת של נטישת גוש קטיף וגירןש תושביה. הזדמן לידי צילום של המיגוון החדש על גני הילדים בקיבוץ רעים. כזכור שם מוקמה מפקדת הגירוש. הם גם אירחו את הפיקוד וגם צחקו בפנים שלנו בבוז בעת שנטשנו את הגוש. כנראה הם לא הכירו את את האימרה ש"ישראל ערבים זה בזה" - אחרת יהיו תלויים זה ליד זה - את אשר יגורנו בה ונתפלל כי הקב"ה יצילנו ממצב ביש זה. יש הסבורים כי יש בכך פתרון לבעיית החימום בכתות בחודשי הקיץ - כנראה הציניות חוגגת בשיאה ! אגב, עוד לא ראיתם את "האיגלו" מביטון שבנו ליד כל בית מגורים בנגב המערבי - שם אפשר לשהות רק דקות אחות עד אשר ייחלוף הפגז ... אמונה אלון בעיתון "ישראל היום" נתנה ביטוי להרגשה זאת. 700px|thumb|center|מאמרה של אמונה אלון בעיתון "ישראל היום" על ט"ו באב 300px|thumb|ימין|שילה - בו חגגו בט"ו באב צילם:דניאל ונטורה האירוע שהתרחש באותו יום הובא בספר שופטים. לאחר ששבטי-ישראל השמידו כמעט כליל את שבט בנימין נותרו בו 600 איש. היות והשבטים נשבעו כי לא יתנו את בנותיהם לאנשי השבט, לא נותרה ברירה בידי ההנהגה והועלתה ההצעה הבאה: וַיֹּאמְרוּ הִנֵּה חַג-ה' בְּשִׁלוֹ מִיָּמִים יָמִימָה, אֲשֶׁר מִצְּפוֹנָה לְבֵית-אֵל מִזְרְחָה הַשֶּׁמֶשׁ, לִמְסִלָּה, הָעֹלָה מִבֵּית-אֵל שְׁכֶמָה--וּמִנֶּגֶב, לִלְבוֹנָה. ויצו (וַיְצַוּוּ), אֶת-בְּנֵי בִנְיָמִן לֵאמֹר: לְכוּ, וַאֲרַבְתֶּם בַּכְּרָמִים. כא וּרְאִיתֶם, וְהִנֵּה אִם-יֵצְאוּ בְנוֹת-שִׁילוֹ לָחוּל בַּמְּחֹלוֹת, וִיצָאתֶם מִן-הַכְּרָמִים, וַחֲטַפְתֶּם לָכֶם אִישׁ אִשְׁתּוֹ מִבְּנוֹת שִׁילוֹ; וַהֲלַכְתֶּם, אֶרֶץ בִּנְיָמִן. וְהָיָה כִּי-יָבֹאוּ אֲבוֹתָם אוֹ אֲחֵיהֶם לרוב (לָרִיב) אֵלֵינוּ, וְאָמַרְנוּ אֲלֵיהֶם חָנּוּנוּ אוֹתָם--כִּי לֹא לָקַחְנוּ אִישׁ אִשְׁתּוֹ, בַּמִּלְחָמָה: כִּי לֹא אַתֶּם נְתַתֶּם לָהֶם, כָּעֵת תֶּאְשָׁמוּ. וַיַּעֲשׂוּ-כֵן, בְּנֵי בִנְיָמִן, וַיִּשְׂאוּ נָשִׁים לְמִסְפָּרָם, מִן-הַמְּחֹלְלוֹת אֲשֶׁר גָּזָלוּ; וַיֵּלְכוּ, וַיָּשׁוּבוּ אֶל-נַחֲלָתָם, וַיִּבְנוּ אֶת-הֶעָרִים, וַיֵּשְׁבוּ בָּהֶם. וַיִּתְהַלְּכוּ מִשָּׁם בְּנֵי-יִשְׂרָאֵל בָּעֵת הַהִיא, אִישׁ לְשִׁבְטוֹ וּלְמִשְׁפַּחְתּוֹ; וַיֵּצְאוּ מִשָּׁם, אִישׁ לְנַחֲלָתוֹ. ספר שופטים, כ"א, י"ט-כ"ד במשנה הובא פירוט על מהות האירוע:"אמר רבן שמעון בן גמליאל, לא היו ימים טובים לישראל כחמישה עשר באב וכיום הכיפורים, שבהם בני ירושלים יוצאין בכלי לבן שאולים, כדי שלא לבייש את מי שאין לו. וכל הכלים טעונין טבילה. ובנות ירושלים יוצאות וחונות בכרמים. וכך הן אומרות, שא נא בחור עיניך וראה, מה אתה בורר לך; אל תיתן עיניך בנואי, אלא תן עיניך במשפחה. וכן הוא אומר, "צאנה וראינה בנות ציון, במלך שלמה--בעטרה, שעיטרה לו אימו ביום חתונתו, וביום, שמחת ליבו" (שיר השירים ג,יא): "ביום חתונתו", זה מתן תורה; "וביום, שמחת ליבו", זה בניין בית המקדש. יהי רצון שייבנה בימינו. מסכת תענית,ד',ד' במבוא ל"מדרש איכה" כבר הביאו אירועים אחדים לט"ו באב: ר' שמואל בר נחמני ואמרי לה משמיה דר' שמואל בר יצחק # יום שהותרו ,'שבטים לבא זה בזה שנא' /במדבר ל"ו/ וכל בת יורשת נחלה וגו וכתיב / שם, ל"ו/ ולא תסב נחלה ממטה למטה אחר וגו', וכי אפשר לבת ;שתירש שתי מטות? אלא אמור מעתה אביה משבט אחד ואמה משבט אחר # רבנן אמרי יום שהותר שבט בנימין לבא בקהל, דכתיב /שופטים כ"א/ ארור ... ;נותן אשה לבנימין אמר רב יהודה אמר שמואל יום שהותרו שבטים, # רב מתנה אמר יום שנתנו... הרוגי ביתר לקבורה, # ר' אליעזר הגדול אמר ניחא בחמשה עשר מכאן ואילך תשש כחה של חמה ולא היו כורתין עצים למערכה, ואמר יסיף, # ר' אבין ור' יוחנן אמרי יום שביטל החפר מן מתי מדבר, א"ר יסיף ר' אבין ור' יוחנן אמרי יום שביטל החפר מן מתי מדבר, א"ר לוי כל ערב תשעה באב היה משה מוציא ,כרוז בכל המחנה ואומר צאו לחפור והיו יוצאין וחופרין קברות וישנין בהן לשחרית היה מוציא כרוז ואומר קומו והפרישו המתים מן החיים והיו עומדים ומוצאין עצמן חמשה עשר אלף בפרוטרוט /מספר מדויק/ , חסרו שש מאות אלף, ובשנת הארבעים האחרון עשו כן ומצאו עצמן שלמים. אמרו: דומה שטעינו בחשבון; וכן בעשור ובאחד עשר ובשנים עשר ושלשה עשר וארבע עשר, כיון דאיתמלא סיהרא /התמלא הירח/ אמרו דומה שהקב"ה ביטל .אותה גזירה מעלינו וחזרו ועשאוהו יום טוב * עוד על היום קראו כאן ט"ו באב מי יודע ? מאת חיים אקשטיין (מתוך מעייני הישועה לפרשת ואתחנן תשע"א) 650px|thumb|ט"ו באב מי יודע ? מאת חיים אקשטיין - מעלון לשבת מעייני נישועה 650px|thumb|מאת חיים אקשטיין - מעייני נישועה 650px|thumb|מאת חיים אקשטיין - מעייני נישועה על הרב אליעזר אביחצירא (מתוך בסוד שיח לפרשת ואתחנן תשע"א) 650px|thumb|מתוך בסוד שיח לפרשת ואתחנן 650px|thumb|מתוך בסוד שיח לפרשת ואתחנן * על משפחת אביחצירא - הקש וקרא צפת - אתר לביקור בקיץ צפת - גאוגרפיה של עיר הררית- היא עדיין עיר בפני עצמה ולא נוצרו סביבה יישובים עירוניים נוספים שהיו הופכים אותה למטרופולין. היא שמרה על קווי אפיון המשלבים "עבר היסטורי, מסורת ותרבות יהודית" - כתב הגאוגרף אלישע אפרת. צפת שוכנת בפינה הדרומית-מזרחית של הגליל בגובה של 845 מטר מעל פני הים. מכל צדדיה פסגות הרים: מצפון - הר ביריה, ממזרח - הר כנען ומערב - הגבוה בהרי ישראל - הר מירון. היא מתוחמת על ידי שני נחלים ממזרח - נחל עכברה - עליו עובר הגשר הארוך ביותר בארץ בדרך מהדרום לצפת - ומצפון - נחל ביריה, לידו הכביש היורד לעכו. לאחר חורבן בית שני משפחות הכוהנים ששרדו עזבו את ירושלים ועברו לגליל. הן העדיפו לשמור מרחק מהרומאים. הם חיו בקהילות יהודיות קטנות של כוהנים וכך יכלו לשמור על מנהגי כהונה וטהרה רבה . בין "כ"ד משמרות כהונה בגליל" מימי בית שני נמנה גם המשמר הי"ב, הוא: "משמר יקים פשחור צפת". עדות מעיינת נמצאה בגניזת קהירובו מתוארת סמיכת רבנים בצפת בשנת 1200 : "נאום הנפצע למצוות אדוננו סעדיה בר' עובדיה זלה"ה הנסמך בצפת למצוות אדוננו" . משנת 1215 יש תעודה בה מסופר על קיום ישיבה בעיר. "ישיבת ארץ-ישראל" והעומדים בראשה ראו את עצמם כממשיכי הסנהדרין ונהגו לסמוך רבנים.אלחריזי כתב על קיום ישיבת "גאון יעקב" בצפת ועל העומד בראשה "צדוק הצדיק". בצפת ישבו ופעלו במאה ה-16 גדולי המקובלים: משה קורדובירו, יצחק לוריא (האר"י) ותלמידו חיים ויטאל, יוסף קארו מחבר ה"שולחן ערוך", המשוררים ישראל נג'ארה ושלמה אלקבץ ורבנים מפורסמים אחרים. מכאן יוזמתו של גדול הרבנים של אותו דור ה רבי יעקב בירב שניסה לחדש את הסמיכה ולהקים את הסנהדרין. בצפת היו שמונה בתי כנסת. היהודים כינוה "בית אל", והיא הייתה אחת מארבע ערי הקודש (יחד עם ירושלים, טבריה וחברון). בעיר צפת קיימים בתי כנסת, אשר חלקם הוקמו במאה ה-16. הם פועלים עד היום וניתן להתרשם מהפאר האמנותי שהושקע בהם. נמנה את בתי הכנסת הברים: * בית הכנסת האר"י של האשכנזים, על שם רבי יצחק לוריא מגדולי המקובלים בצפת מהמאה ה-16. הוא נחשב לאחד העתיקים בעיר. בחצר בית הכנסת ניצב עמוד אבן רבוע הפונה אל קבר רשב"י. * בית המדרש ' חקל תפוחין' נמצא ליד בית הכנסת האר"י * בית כנסת בנאה או "הצדיק הלבן", בו שמור ספר התורה המובל בתהלוכת ל"ג בעומר לקרב הרשב"י במירון. * בית הכנסת האר"י של הספרדיםנבנה במאה ה-16 והוא נחשב לעתיק מבין בתי הכנסת בצפת. הוא נקרא על שם אליהו הנביא. * בית כנסת אבוהב הוא בית כנסת גדול ומפואר בלב הרובע היהודי. הוא נקרא על שם ר' יצחק אבוהב, חכם ספרדי מהמאה ה-15. בית הכנסת מקורה בכיפה סגלגלה נישאת על פני ארבעה עמודים המעוטרת בסמלי השבטים. ברעש האדמה בשנת 1837 נחרב בית הכנסת ורק הקיר הדרומי, הפונה לירושלים, שבו היו ארונות הקודש נשאר על תילו. בארון הימני שמור ספר תורה עתיק "ספר אבוהב",אשר נכתב על ידו ותלמידיו העלו לצפת. קדושתו של הספר רבה ומוציאים אותו רק שלוש פעמים בשנה: ביום כיפור, שבועות וראש השנה. הוא נחשב לאחד מספרי התורה הקדומים ששרדו, מבין ספרי התורה הקדומים. * בית כנסת אלשייך הוא על שם רבינו משה אלשייך, תלמיד חכן ודרשן ספרדי שנולד בתורכיה במטה ה-16 ועלה לצפת. * בית הכנסת מרן יוסף קארו מזוהה עם בית מדרשו. הוא עלה לצפת במאה ה-16. היה מנהיג העדה וחיבר בה את ספריו: בית יוסף ושולחן ערוך. * עוד על צפת קרא כאן 650px|thumb|מרכז|נוף צפת - צילם:Beny Shlevich ויקישיתוף מידע לתושבי יש"ע - התליית רשיון לנשק התליית רשיון לנשק להלן קישור לסיפור שעשוי לסייע בשעת הצורך משטרת ישראל ניסתה להחרים בפעם השניה בתואנת שווא את נשקו של שמואל מידד, מנכ"ל עמותת חננו. בית הדין לענייני עם ומדינה הורה לו לא להפקיד את הנשק במשטרה. משרד הפנים נכנע להחלטת בית הדין, והחליט "הנשק יוחזר" אקדח בשלוש מערכות - שמואל מידד, הידוע יותר בכינוי 'זנגי', והמוכר לציבור מפעילותו הציבורית העניפה בעמותת חננו אותה הקים, גר בעיר חברון כבר עשרים ושמונה שנה. הוא אב לתשעה ילדים ומספר דומה של נכדים. זנגי שימש תקופה ארוכה כמפקד כיתת הכוננות של היישוב היהודי בחברון, ונשא נשק ארוך. גם לאחר שפרש מכיתת הכוננות המשיך לשאת עליו נשק, בהתאם לנסיבות ומקום מגוריו. עיר דוד אל עיר דוד אתר עיר דוד המקראית מזמין את הציבור לקיץ של פעילויות. מופעים של דוד דאור, מיכה שטרית ושלמה בר, סיורים ארכיאולוגיים ותנ"כיים, סיורי ערב מקסימים, רכיבה על רכינוע סאגוויי, טיולי אופניים, משחקי ניווט, פיינטבול, סדנת מחזור ויצירה ועוד. לפרטים והזמנות חייגו .*6033 * אתר עיר דוד - זכה לפרס על עיצובו * ראו כאן קישורים לעשרה ערכים על עיר דוד מידע לתושבי קדומים פרשת שבוע לנשים שיעור פרשת השבוע לנשים: השיעור בפרשת ואתחנן יינתן על-ידי גב' ברכה אביקסיס בשעה 17:30 בביתה השיעור בפרשת עקב יינתן על-ידי הר מדרכי ברלין בשעה 17:30 בביתו סגירת המקווה בקדומים דרום בס"ד מועצה דתית קדומים לידיעת התושבים מקוה קדומים דרום - נשים יהיה סגור בשבוע הבא בתאריכים הבאים: מיום ראשון יד אב (14/8) ועד יום חמישי י"ח אב (18/4) (כולל) מקווה בגבעת שלם פועל כרגיל בין השעות 22:30 - 20:00 הערות שוליים